


It's complicated

by Time_is_fading



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 50's AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Beaches, Death, F/M, KidgeaPalooza, Like why, Mixed feelings, Mystery, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Post-Season 2, Pre-Relationship, Pregnancy, Unrequited Love, Weddings, a bit angsty, back to suffering, finally something nice, idk what this is, kosmo doesn't have a tag, playful, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Time_is_fading/pseuds/Time_is_fading
Summary: Series of drabbles and one-shots for KidgeaPalooza2019. Content may vary.





	1. Sun and sand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit late for the prompts, so I'm starting on day 7, oops. This is just to force myself out of the hiatus. Will eventually add the missing days. Hope you enjoy :D  
> Day 7

Keith wasn't surprised when Lance decided to get married on a beach. As Lance had explained to him once when they were teens, a long time ago, Varadero was a special location for him and his family. It had been stage and witness to various important moments of their lives, ranging from near-death experiences to life-changing revelations. It made sense that he was so attached to that place and that he wanted to be the first of his family to have his wedding there, adding on to the beach's importance.

It did surprise him, however, when the fiancee agreed to the location. Even though through the years she had become more accepting of nature, she had never been particularly fond of the outdoors. Besides, anyone with common sense could see a mile away how troublesome a beach wedding could be, especially with the number of guests that were contemplated. If he were to give his most sincere opinion, the event had all the potential to be a disaster, and she deserved better than that.

He had always pictured her wedding —if she were to have one— would be a small, intimate affair with only her closest friends and family, on a lovely and tasteful venue. Nothing too big or flashy, just subtle and meaningful.

Then again, he had also pictured himself as the groom.

Trying to deny he had romantic feelings for her was useless at this point. He had realized, for quite a while now, that he cherished her far more than a simple friend would. It had confused and scared him at first, so he had decided to put some space between them. However, once he had sorted out his feelings and was ready to come clean, she was already seeing someone else. It was just his luck that this person turned out to be Lance.

Out of respect for his friends, he had remained supportive of their relationship, although distant, even if it pained him to see them together. He just wanted her to be happy, and if it meant he had to stay out of the way, then so be it. It was only during the moments of weakness in which he allowed himself to be honest, and he relished on his secret hope that they would break up, –on the best of terms possible, obviously– so that he could finally get a chance to tell her how he felt.

Unfortunately for him, they never did. Instead, they got engaged, and as he stood on the beach, occupying his position as one of the groomsmen under the blazing sun, they got married.

Contrary to his low expectations, it had been a perfect ceremony filled with heartfelt tears and smiles. Later that evening, a few hours into the reception, he finally admitted this was everything he ever wanted for her. The crashing of the waves echoed along with the music, creating a beautiful melody for the newlyweds; the breeze carried over the scent of the sea, providing a peaceful atmosphere, and preventing the attendants to suffer from heatstroke. He even came to like the sand, once it became a respite for his bare feet and soul.

"Catching a break from the party?" a familiar voice asked suddenly, distracting him from his thoughts. He turned around to face the woman of the hour, none other than Pidge.

"Yeah, enough socializing for today. You too?" She moved to stand right next to him and offered him a kind smile.

"Hmm, you know me, never been a fan of big crowds," she answered playfully. "But actually, I was looking for you."

Something in the way she said that last sentence forced him to look away from her and stare into the sky. Suddenly, he found it hard to breathe, so he didn't say anything. Not that he knew how to actually respond to that.

"If this is too much," she continued. "You can always leave. No one will hold it against you."

He turned back to her, eyebrows knitted in confusion. It took him a few seconds to process the meaning behind her words. Her quiet and gentle tone didn't fit with them, and neither did the worried look she was giving him.

"Do you want me to leave?" He couldn't keep the hurt out of his voice.

"No! No, no, no, that's not what I meant, no. It's just..." she trailed off. "I know you don't want to be here."

"What are you talking about? Of course, I want to be here!" he hurriedly said.

"Keith," she said seriously. "I'm not blind. You've been acting weird the entire day, and it's pretty obvious you feel uncomfortable here. I know this is difficult for you, and I don't want you to force yourself."

"Right," he sighed dejectedly. "But what do you mean you know it's difficult for me?"

She gaped for a second before frowning. She seemed conflicted about how to answer. Finally, after what felt like an eternity to him, she looked him in the eyes with pity.

"I know how you feel about me. It wasn't that hard to figure out, really. You act the same way I do when I'm with... you know."

He let out a long sigh, feeling a weight lift off his chest. In some sort of twisted way, he was relieved that she knew. It meant it hadn't all been for nothing. She knew, and that was enough for him.

"Does he make you happy?" he asked without a hint of malice. She nodded slowly with a dreamy gaze.

"Then don't worry about me," he said with a smile. "I'll be fine."  
He squeezed her shoulder before walking back towards the party. Eventually, he thought, he would be fine.


	2. Discourage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 8

He was supposed to be asleep, but rest seemed to elude him more than ever. He twisted around the tiny mattress, failing to find a position comfortable enough for sleep to finally claim him. He turned his head slightly to the right, catching a glimpse of a snoring Lance, sending him an envious glare. He wanted nothing more than to fall into a dreamless coma, but her presence in the next room could be felt through the walls, and the mere thought of her made chills trickle down his spine.

It was still hard to believe that she was there on an alien planet, safe and sound, living her life as if nothing had ever happened, as if she hadn't gone missing for over a year. He was astounded by her lack of memories, unable to comprehend how an entire lifetime could vanish from one's mind. All those times they spent together, all the experiences they had, all the secrets they shared... they were gone, reduced to words stolen by the wind.

He wondered if finding her was a good thing. He could deal with her not being present, he had already done that for quite a while. But this, this was entirely different. She was there, but it wasn't really her. This amnesiac version was only a portion, a shadow of her true self. It felt so unreal to have her so close, and yet she was so far. He wasn't sure he could bear that.

However, footsteps interrupted his late-night mental ramblings. He heard the characteristic footsteps that he never thought he would hear again. The sounds were so soft and delicate that he could barely perceive them, but years of hearing that same pattern night after night had trained his ears. They were etched into his memory, alongside those little things about her he kept close to his heart.

Perhaps it was the excitement of discovering some things would always be the same or the sudden hope that everything could go back to how it was before. Maybe even both. Whatever it was, he found himself getting up from his makeshift bed and following her, out into the wild. He tried to be as silent as possible, but his thrill was too high for him to care about a little noise as he made his way through the small rooms.

He finally got outside, where a path leading to what resembled a forest showed footprints in the mud. A vague memory came to his mind of her walking around his room barefoot, and he wondered if she still minded the cold. He followed the narrow road, avoiding tree roots and pushing away twigs that threatened to smack him in the face. Between all the leaves and branches blocking his view, he could barely see her up ahead, her nightgown glinting every now and then. It felt almost like a vision, so he had to pinch his arm, not for the first time that day, to assure himself that this was real.

He kept walking an unknown road for an undetermined time, not entirely sure of what he expected to find at the end. He followed her blindly, not even listening to common sense or noticing his surroundings, too focused on her ghostly shine.

Eventually, he arrived at a beautiful lake that reflected the moonlight in such a way that for a moment, he could have sworn it was made of silver. Sitting there at the shore was the girl that haunted his dreams, and now, his reality. Her eyes were closed, her head tilted back and her hair dancing with the wind. If not for the different background, he would believe he was having a déjà vu.

Driven by that painful familiarity, he couldn't help but get closer. His mind was immediately transported to those nights when he would hold her tight while they gazed at the stars, talking about everything and nothing. He got so enthralled that only her voice brought him out of his reverie.

"You do realize this could be a trap," she said without properly addressing him.

"Yet it isn't, or I would be long dead by now." He stepped close enough to stand next to her.

"Maybe you're feeling too confident."

"Perhaps, but I'm not the one with my eyes closed." In a rush of boldness, he sat next to her.

"I could take you out like this in less than a heartbeat."

"I don't doubt that." He reached out with his hand, but before he could touch her, she grabbed his wrist in a tight grip. Her eyelids fluttered open, and her eyes turned slowly towards him, making his heart skip a beat.

"What are you doing here?" Suddenly, he was at a loss of words.

"I don't know."

"Why did you follow me?" She frowned and squeezed a bit harder at his wrist.

"I wanted to see you." He averted his gaze, ashamed of his response.

"Why?"

"Are you...still you?" He met her eyes again, only to find confusion there.

"Are you?" She tilted her head.

"I don't think so." Her brows furrowed even more and she let out an exasperated huff.

"You're not making any sense." She finally let go of his hand and returned to stargazing.

"I know," he sighed as he stared at the ground.

He wanted to believe that she was still that nerdy girl he cared deeply for, whom he appreciated more than he could ever imagine. He longed for a sign, anything to prove him right. But she seemed to be oblivious, and for every second that went by, his resolve slowly died. Still, he wouldn't give up until he used his last resort. Words had never been his forte, but actions were his companions.

"You don't make any sense either." This certainly got her attention since she turned her head towards him, curiosity all over her face.

"How so?"

"You never really answered my question."

"Your answers weren't very clear either."

"But at least they were honest." He threw all caution to the wind and reached out. Surprisingly, she didn't stop him. He held her hands tightly in his and leaned a bit closer. "Are you... still you?"

"I don't know who I was for you," she whispered loud enough for him to hear. Her eyes darted from their joined hands to his face, baffled by the sudden intimacy.

"Maybe I can help," he said quietly.

His hand raised to cup her cheek before he leaned in and kissed her. He hadn't noticed how much he had wanted to do that until now. Her lips were soft and warm. He tasted the sweetness and relished the sensation for the longest time. Then he realized she wasn't kissing him back.

He backed away, and instead of the fond look he expected, he was met with a shocked gaze.

"What was that?" she whispered in the middle of her daze.

"Nothing. Something that could have been."

He stood up abruptly, discouraged by her reaction, and left before she could pry about the meaning of his words. He felt devastated. Of course, it wouldn't work, something so silly would never work. He had been foolish enough to hope that something would happen, but reality was cruel and unforgiving.

She wasn't his anymore.


	3. Stripped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 9

“I thought you’d said this was your day off,” Keith said while opening the door to her workroom. He was carrying some boxes filled with an assortment of metal pieces and cables.

“It is.” Pidge walked in behind him, carrying a few boxes of her own and barely managing to keep her balance. He dropped his own load on the floor and went back to help her, removing the top boxes from her pile.

“Then why are you here?”

They were currently on the Garrison, in the room she had been assigned as head of the lab. It was supposed to be an office, and while there was certainly a desk there close to the middle, it was more of a worktable than anything. The wall opposite of the entrance was covered in shelves that held huge binders from the projects they got assigned, aside from several crates containing spare electronic components. There were also some small cabinets piled on top of each other, keeping several tools.

“Leave those under the table, please,” she said quickly. He did as told while she dumped her remaining ones on the farthest corner. So much for order. “I'm not working today, I’m focusing on my own projects. And you know, since _someone_ refuses to let me keep any of this at home, all my toys are here.”

She moved onto one of the crates and began collecting several pieces she would later use. He watched her, arms crossed, conflicted with what to do next. If he let her continue, she would definitely spend hours cooped up in this jumbled office and forget about the real world until someone came to collect her. This was supposed to be her day off, and he couldn’t let her spend it working as much as the other days. It had nothing to do with the fact that he had just come back from a very long mission with the blades, and just wanted to spend some time with his girlfriend. Nothing at all.

But how would he make her change her mind? She loved her projects, maybe a little bit too much, and once she began working, there was no force that could distract her. Unless…

He smirked at his brilliant idea. She had one terrible weakness, and he would make sure to exploit it to his advantage. While she searched through the cabinets for the tools she would need, he moved close to the AC and turned it up a few degrees. None of the offices had windows, so the oldest had vents while the most recent ones had their own AC until they were added to the vent system.

“Sure feels hot in here,” he said loudly to catch her attention. She didn’t even glance in his direction, too focused on setting everything up on her desk.

“It _is_ summer, you know. Must be your uniform.”

She was wearing a tank top and pants, so no wonder she wasn’t feeling warm yet. He turned it up a few more degrees, enough to make the room feel stuffy in a matter of minutes, and waited. She was so enthralled in her new project, unscrewing an unknown piece of equipment she had found, that she forgot he was there in the room. It wasn’t until sweat started trickling down her forehead that she remembered what he’d said a while ago. It wasn’t supposed to be this hot in here.

"Hey, can you check the…?” she trailed off when she looked up at him, stripping the surface of the piece she was working on with way more force than was needed. “ _Did you just take your shirt off?!_ ”

“Well, as you said, it was my uniform,” he said nonchalantly. He had removed the shirt and armor and left them in a pile next to him. She was gaping at him, so he stretched for more effect.

“Why?” she managed to say after a while. “Anyone could walk in, and if they saw you… they’d get the wrong idea.” She glared at him. “You _bastard!_ You’re trying to distract me with your body!”

“Did it work?” he chuckled.

“Ha! You _wish_. Take off everything if you want, _I don’t care_.” With that, she went back to her work. It would take more than a perfect chest to distract her.

He wouldn’t give up so easily, though. After all, the game had just begun. He teased her at every chance he got, flexing in front of her, leaving lingering touches on her here and there, dropping his voice low and whispering in her ear. He was having an effect on her, the little sighs she released after every stunt of his a clear sign of his impending victory. But she was just as stubborn as him and resisted as if her life depended on it.

“It’s so hot in here, you should take this off,” he told her with a gruff voice. He was hugging her from behind, his fingers tugging at the edge of her top and touching the gap of skin that was revealed. She closed her eyes at the sensation, refusing to give in.

“Pass me the tweezers,” she whispered.

“You’re holding them.” She could almost hear the smirk in his voice. He knew he had won.

She dropped the tool and turned around in his arms, grabbing his neck and pulling him into a passionate kiss. He held her tight against him and kissed her back just as fervently. After some moments, she pulled back and took off her tank top.

“What if somebody walks in?”

“I locked the door when we got here,” she said between kisses. “We’re not going anywhere.”


	4. Haunting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6

When she woke up, she didn’t open her eyes. Instead, she burrowed into the sheets, seeking the warmth that could only result from covering a body for an entire night. It wasn’t enough. She pulled and tugged, creating a mess of tangled blankets that covered her small frame. They were heavy and warm, but not as cozy as she needed them to be. Groaning, she rolled onto the other side of the bed. The empty side of the bed. Burying her face onto the pillow, she took a deep breath and was reminded of his smell. It had faded away, but she could still feel it tickling her nose. She groaned again, accepting defeat and fighting against the blankets once more, this time to get up.

She sat at the edge of the bed, legs dangling, her feet not entirely reaching the floor. She gripped the sheets and took a few more deep breaths to get his scent out of her mind. The air was clean and fresh, just like every morning, so she let it flood her lungs. Once she had regained some sense of calm, she released her grip on the sheets and opened her eyes, blinking the sleep out of them. The alarm clock sitting on the bedside table read 9 a.m. She had slept for five hours straight, the most time she’d gotten in the last few months. Considering it had also been a dreamless night, this was definitely more than she bargained for.

Ignoring the slippers that awaited for her, she walked barefoot out of the room. The cold from the tiles seeped into her soles, but she didn’t care. It was a good way to get rid of the dreariness that came with waking up. The oversized shirt she was wearing, his shirt, didn’t protect her from the chilly breeze either, nor did his shorts. If anything, they made it easier for the chilly breeze to reach her skin. The contact gave her goosebumps, and for a moment she could have sworn those were his hands sliding up her arms, but it was just the air.

Shaking up her head, she made her way to the bathroom and proceeded to follow her morning routine. She hadn’t been up for even ten minutes and her mind was already playing her tricks. The soap and water on her face as she washed it sure felt refreshing, but when she looked at the mirror, the face that was reflected looked as tired and weary as it could be. The bags under her eyes were now a permanent feature, her skin was dull and pale, and her cheeks were beginning to look a bit hollow. She wondered what he would say if he saw her like this. Probably that she looked beautiful or something corny like that. Even when she didn’t look the part, he was sweet like that.

But then again, she thought as she opened the door and walked down the hall, he would also say she needed to take better care of herself. She had never given much thought to food, given that she had always seemed to be rather healthy, but it was true that lately, she had been eating less than usual. Her doctor pointed out that she should try to gain more weight, and had even recommended a nutritionist on her last visit a few days ago. Maybe she should schedule an appointment.

Kosmo was laying on the couch when she passed the living room on her way to the kitchen. He had gotten so big that he barely fit there anymore. He perked up when he heard her approaching and got up to follow her. She smiled at him briefly before running a hand through his fur and petting the wolf to his content. He nuzzled into her hands and rubbed gently against her side, just like he had done every time he saw her for the past few months. It was a comforting gesture that she appreciated a lot.

Once in the small kitchen, she reached for a box of cereal that sat right on top of the fridge. She could easily take it if she stretched slightly, but she wished he had been there to get it for her. Next, she grabbed some milk and got a bowl to pour the ingredients on. Breakfast was served. Then she remembered her reflection on the bathroom mirror and decided to have some toast as well. It was easy enough to prepare, and with some jam, it probably made a balanced enough meal.

As she brought a spoonful of cereal into her mouth, she remembered why she was eating so little. Everything tasted bland, and she never really felt hungry anymore. Nothing compared to the pancakes or the coffee he used to make for her. Even the toast was better than this. She would have liked to drop the spoon and go back to bed, but a glance at the other side of the table stopped her from doing that.

There lay the folder she had left when she returned from her visit to the doctor a few days ago, and inside was a picture that showed the baby growing in her womb.   
She was frozen for a moment, staring intently at the folder until a ring jolted her back to reality. She got up to answer the phone in the living room, grateful for the distraction.

"Hello?"

"Morning, honey. Glad to hear you're up." Her mom's voice was bright as she greeted her. "How are you?"

"Alright, I guess. I was just having breakfast, actually."

"That's great! I hope you're eating well."

"About that, um, do you remember the nutritionist the doctor recommended us last time?"

"Yes, I wrote down his contact info. Would you like me to give him a call?"

"Please?"

"Of course, dear. You need to be strong and healthy for your baby, so this is a good idea."

"Yeah," she said thinly. Her pregnancy was a complicated topic that she usually preferred not to talk about.

"Have you felt him kick yet?"

There was a pause. She had felt him kick last night for the first time, as she was tossing and turning, unable to sleep. It was a flutter, as if bubbles had been popping, barely noticeable but still there. It had terrified her. Tears began forming in her eyes, so she squeezed them in a futile attempt to keep them at bay. A knot formed in her throat, and she knew she had lost the battle.

"Yes," she sobbed.

"Oh, Katie. It's going to be alright. Everything is going to be fine."

Her mother continued whispering soothing words with a gentle tone while she bawled uncontrollably. Even Kosmo came to her side and cuddled her.

"I-I can't do this mom," she managed to say in the middle of her sobs.

"You're the strongest person I've ever met, dear, of course you can."

"I can't do this alone."

"You're not alone, you've got me and your dad, Matt, your friends..."

"I need him, but he's dead!" she all but screamed. "He left me," she whispered defeated.

"No one's ever really gone if you keep them in your heart. I'm sure he's watching over you two, and he wouldn't want you to give up. You still have so much left to do in this life, so live."

She continued crying on the phone, not knowing how to respond. Her mom was still talking to her, trying to calm her down. After a very long time, her sobs finally stopped.

"Sorry for that, mom. I need to go now."

Without waiting for a response, she hung up. Her breaths came out irregularly, her body still shuddering by all the heaving and sobbing. She missed him so much that it was painful to think about him. Everything reminded her of him. He had been so deeply rooted in her life that his presence haunted every single aspect of it. Even her own body was a testament to his existence. He should have been there, excited for forming a family. Instead, she was left to carry and raise the life they had created all by herself. It wasn't fair.


	5. Astound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 10  
> I'm bringing back this forgotten piece of something, cause it never really led anywhere. It's very weird.

It all began with a missing person and a chance encounter. The first night without Shiro fell upon us like a blanket of silence and sorrow, filling our insides with cold longing. It obviously affected them the most, so I’m not exactly convinced it was a casualty that they found each other. I guess it was just meant to happen, but I would never have imagined all the ramifications it would create. I remember it perfectly, for I was there.   
  
I was looking for him because, although he pretended to be fine during the whole aftermath -we all did- everybody knew that as soon as the doors closed, the dams would break and we’d grieve, on our own. But I didn’t want to be by myself, I wanted to share my pain so it didn’t hurt that much, and what better than doing that with the one who needed to open up the most? So I walked around the castle with a simple wish for comfort. And stumble upon comfort, I did.

It was quite naïve for me to think I’d be the only restless soul marauding around at ungodly hours. I should have expected her to be awake, her sleeping schedule had always been messed up after all. Of course, she’d find him first. The thing is, she didn’t just pass him by. No, she unknowingly stole my plan.

I found them on the observation deck, melted on the most endearing embrace I’ve ever seen. It was the blackness of space, the dim light of the stars that fought against that darkness, the sickening shine of their tears, the heart-wrenching sound of their sobs and the desperation with which they clung to each other that gave this scene a horrible beauty. Their raw emotions floated through the air, and I knew that this was too intimate for me contemplate.

So I left. I escaped that place as fast as I could, not entirely sure of what to make of the things I’d just seen. Not even now do I fully understand what happened, but as I look back into it, I can say without a doubt that had I found him before her, none of us would be here today.

I’ve always had a curious nature, so no one can really blame me for what I did. After that fateful night, I needed some sort of answer, so I became hyper-aware of their actions. I watched every movement, every gesture, and every word, hoping for the tiniest indication that something was different. I’m not very proud of my behavior, but it seemed like a good idea at the time.

During the day, everything was normal, but in the nights it all became strange and distorted. They went back to the observation deck and sat together, staring at nothing, and not a single word would be uttered. That peculiar habit of theirs was definitely unnerving for me, especially because they didn’t even acknowledge it. Something had changed, yet it all remained the same.

I had to stop observing them before I went insane. It was most disturbing to see them act like that without actually knowing what was going on. They had this unspoken agreement that I wanted to know oh-so-badly, but I couldn’t. It was their secret, and their’s alone.

* * *

Time went by in a blur, between all the training, fighting, and looking in every possible corner of the infinite for the tiniest sign that our dear friend and beloved leader was alive. Everyone in the castle felt the tension on their shoulders, so we all tried to keep our thoughts busy with nonstop work and chores, yet the constant sensation that a vital part of ourselves was missing remained in the back of our consciousness, waiting for us to drop our shields long enough to remind us what we'd lost.

Each had a specific routine that we'd follow as if it were written in stone by an almighty entity, and we acted like it was a blasphemy to even dare think about breaking it and doing something different. I'm not entirely sure why, but we were convinced something terrible would happen if we deviated in the slightest, even if one of us was already missing. Perhaps we knew that, although it felt like nothing was worse than losing the head and heart of Voltron, everything could fall apart with the slightest mistake.

Every morning we would wake up to the sound of Allura's voice blasting through the coms, telling us to go practice, and she actually worked out with us. We would spend hours sparring and wrestling, and whether it was solo style or in groups, we ended up exhausted and barely able to move; tiring our bodies to the extreme, only to assure ourselves that during the real combats we would give everything and more. After that, we would go and eat lunch in the kitchen, and then we had to exercise again. But this one was more about mental ability and forming stronger bonds with each other, and it left our brains numb and aching. It finished a bit late so, fortunately, we didn't have much time to ourselves.

Allura, poor girl, she had so many responsibilities at such a young age. I'm surprised she managed to keep the gang together without falling apart herself. It must have been so hard, but she still endured. She spent her remaining hours looking at the holographic map, locating Galra prisons, bases, and planets that might be under the empire's control. It was a tough job, especially when a lot of data was missing and most of the universe had been conquered for the last 10,000 years, yet she didn't allow herself a break. She looked relentlessly, trying not to miss a single speck of dust that might hold the key to mending the broken family we had become.

Coran was there for all of us, and he was truly a blessing. He kept his emotions at bay and stayed strong, like a rock in the middle of a river for us to cling to when the current threatened to drown us. He switched his free time between Castle and paladin repairings. If one of us had a really bad day and needed to vent, or if the burden of saving an ever-expanding cosmos became too unbearable some days, he was ready to listen and offer advice. I still remember those endless nights when he would soothe me with stories of a culture long gone, and I know he did the same for the rest. To this day, his ability to console and offer solace when he obviously needed it more than everybody else, still amazes me.

Hunk would try to forget about everything by helping out Coran or trying to cook something both edible and tasty out of random alien ingredients. It was hard for him because he felt it was his responsibility to support the crumbling group, and he had no idea of what to do. He wanted to be strong for us, but how could he, when he had so many insecurities and worries eating him away? The only way he believed he could help, was by feeding our hopes with warm meals that tasted like home.

When he was in the kitchen, which was quite often, I would stick around to help as much as he would allow me, because he feared I would burn down the place. Those moments we shared were when I felt like everything wasn’t that worthless, and they gave me the strength to go on. He reminded me that not all was lost, we still had each other and we could take on every challenge that presented itself before us. I like to believe his presence and actions had the same effect on my friends.

Keith and Pidge, those were two little traitors. They pretended to be on their own, just like everyone else, but I knew better. He made us believe he was fending against the bots like a maniac, despite the extreme workouts the crew had during the day; while she was supposedly typing away intricate codes to crack the enemy’s intel and discover their secrets. But those were only half-lies because, while they actually did these activities, they were always in the same place as the other. Whereas it was the training room or her lion's hangar, they remained at each other's side, no matter what. Heck, one had to sacrifice their free time just to stay around, and they didn't even bat an eye. Nobody said anything about it, because no one ever checked on them, except for me. Still, for some reason, whenever I tried to bring out the topic, my lips refused to open. Maybe I knew it would only end up straining the communication throughout the party, and making everything more confusing than it already was. It didn't make it any less hurtful, though.

And sometimes, when I woke up from a particularly bad dream, I decided to have a night stroll, just to clear my mind a little bit. My legs always took me back to the observation deck, and I would be met with that now-familiar scene of two people stargazing. It was more than just casual meetings, it had become a habit of theirs, and I just hated them so much for it. Whenever I saw them, I felt so far away, but they were the ones who were distant. They had trapped themselves in their own little space, a giant void where they poured their darkest ruminations, only lit up by the stars that were just barely out of reach, and the only thing that seemed to be real was the knowledge that they shared the same wish to find, and secretly, to be found.

Back then, they seemed so selfish to me. The team drifted apart when it most needed to be close, and still, they had developed such a beautiful companionship. They had comfort and trust, but instead of trying to offer it to the rest of us, they kept it in their bubble and isolated themselves. We were supposed to be a family, to stand by each other, and they didn't even try to reunite it even when they had the chance.


	6. Greaser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 11  
> When I was looking for the meaning of this word, I found out it has a very offensive connotation sometimes, so there's that.

Keith drove his motorbike into the garage of his go-to mechanic just like any other day, unaware of the events that were to come. Even when his bike didn’t need any immediate repairs, he made sure to drop by the place every now and then to visit his best friend Hunk, the owner’s son. After all, his buddy had been the one that helped him get his bike up and going after he had first found it in a junkyard, something he would forever be grateful for.

Hunk’s family offered the best service in town, so their business flourished to the point where there was no day in which they didn’t have a vehicle to fix. Keith was pretty sure that every member of the family had some degree of knowledge on mechanics, but the ones that took all the brunt of the job were usually him and his father. That’s why, when he saw the back of an unknown figure hunched over a car’s engine, he wasn’t surprised.

“About time you got some help here,” he said, announcing his arrival.

Hunk slid from under the car, catching him off guard because, although his legs had been right in front of him, he hadn’t noticed them. His friend, a tall and burly man, strode up to him and patted him on the shoulder.

“Good to see you too, man,” Hunk said with a friendly smile on his face. Contrary to what most people assumed at first glance, the mechanic was kind and friendly with everyone he met, unless some poor soul dared to wrong him in some way.

Before anyone could speak any further, the person working on the car turned around, presumably curious about the exchange. That’s when Keith took a good look at them. They were short and thin, if the loose white shirt and huge overall they sported were anything to go by. But what caught his attention the most was the round glasses and messy brown hair that framed a face so painfully familiar.

“Matt?” he exclaimed, unable to catch himself. The boy’s eyes widened almost comically before Hunk stepped between them, covering him from sight.

“Pidge, actually. Gunderson,” Hunk said with fake cheeriness. “He’s new in town, and since we needed a hand anyways and he knows a lot about cars, we hired him as the new greaser.”

“Pidge?” Keith said with an unbelieving voice. He knew there had been something off about his first deduction. Although they looked practically the same as Matt, this person was too small. The nickname, however, was the detail that brought this whole façade to the ground.

“It’s okay, Hunk,” the person sighed as they stepped out from behind the mechanic. “He knows who I am. Right, Keith?”

“Oh, thank the heavens, I was beginning to panic,” Hunk said relieved. He put a hand on his chest while letting out a heavy breath. “That was a close call.”

“Definitely. Hey Hunk,” Keith said with a casual tone. “I think there’s something up with my bike’s suspension, do you mind checking it out?”

“Huh? Are you sure? ‘Cause last time–” Hunk cut himself off when he understood what Keith was really asking. “Ohhh. Oh. Okay, sure. I’ll leave you to it, I guess.”

Once Hunk had busied himself with the motorbike, the pair stared down at each other, as in some kind of standoff.

“You’ve got a lot of explaining to do, _Katie_.”

“Mind if I keep doing my job?” She pointed back to the car and he shrugged. She went back to hunching over the engine while he leaned against the side of the car. He was the first to break the silence.

“What are you doing here?”

“Trying to fix this car’s transmission, why?” she said sarcastically. He only raised an eyebrow. She held his gaze for a few seconds before looking back down at her work and adding more seriously: “Matt and dad are missing.”

“What?” He couldn’t believe those two had disappeared. They were good, honorable, well-off men, greatly appreciated by those who knew them and beloved by their families. But so had been Shiro.

“About two weeks ago, they never came home,” she continued.

“Shiro’s been gone for the same time as well.”

“Shiro’s missing too?” she whispered aggravated. He nodded. “This is even worse than I thought. It’s not normal that people just keep vanishing out of nowhere and no one does anything!”

“Tell me about it. It’s probably some huge coverup from–”

“ _The Garrison_ ,” they said in unison.

“Great minds think alike, huh?” she smirked. “This place is on the only road that leads to their facilities. If someone’s going in or out of town...”

“You’re on the perfect spot to see them.”

“ _Exactly_. Besides, this place is also great for getting intel. When people see weird things, they talk. And boy, have I heard some _very_ interesting things.” Her voice carried a tinge of excitement.

“Sure would like to hear them. I’ve also made some findings of my own if you’re interested.”

“Please don’t tell me you joined a gang.”

“I joined a gang.”

“ _Oh dear_.” She rolled her eyes. “At least that explains your new style.” She looks him up and down critically.

“Hey, don’t give me that look! You’re basically wearing the same clothes I am, down to the boots! Honestly, all you’re missing is a jacket,” he tells her playfully.

“That doesn’t excuse your terrible sense of fashion!” she responded dramatically, causing them both to laugh. After that, they fell into companionable silence.

“Hey, uh, I know this isn’t the best of circumstances, but it’s good to see you again,” he said quietly, as if afraid to break the silence.

“I feel the same.” She offers him a tiny smile. “And if you’d like to share what you’ve got so far, then why don’t you come back at closing time, okay?”

“Sounds like a plan.”


End file.
